Official:GiveAway Rules
PLEASE READ THE THREE RINGS PRIZE GIVEAWAY OFFICIAL RULES BELOW. BY PARTICIPATING IN THREE RINGS'S I-POD GIVE-AWAY YOU FULLY AND UNCONDITIONALLY AGREE TO AND ACCEPT THESE OFFICIAL RULES: Each Three Rings I-Pod Giveaway period begins at 12.00am on the 1st of each month and ends at 11:59PM on the last day of that month. This period is understood as the period of a particular Giveaway. The draw will take place on the first working day at the beginning of the following month, and the winner will be notified shortly afterwards (see ‘Winner Selection/Notification’ below). Each Three Rings I-Pod Giveaway is controlled solely by Three Rings Design Inc. No information from the Giveaway in relation to the participants, additional information provided by the participants, or the results of the Giveaway will be shared with third parties. ELIGIBILITY: No purchase is necessary to win. All current players of the Three Rings game Puzzle Pirates are eligible to participate. A current player is defined as a player that has been logged on to the game during the 1 month period of a particular Giveaway and has played for more than 1 hour cumulatively in that period. You must be thirteen (13) or over to enter and win. Void where prohibited by law. Eligible players may refuse the Giveaway in the advent of their being selected as the prize winner. In this case, their Puzzle Pirate information will not be announced and another winner will be selected. A player will always be provided this option before any announcements as to the winning Pirate are made to the player community. Three Rings employees, officers, directors, affiliates, advertising, promotion and fulfilment agencies, their immediate family members (spouse, mother, father, sister, brother, daughter or son, regardless of where they live) and members of their households (whether related or not), are not eligible to participate in the I-pod giveaway. Only one prize per household, e-mail or street address will be awarded. ENTRY: Entry is automatically granted to all current players of Puzzle Pirates that have made a payment through the Three Rings billing system at http://www.puzzlepirates.com during the period of a particular Giveaway, or who have a current and active subscription. One submission via the mail is sufficient to enter a player in each subsequent drawing as long as they remain active in the game (as defined above in "Eligibility"). Prize Giveaway: One (1) selected winner each month will receive one (1) prize, namely a customized I-pod. The prize draw will continue for (at least) six months from the initial draw in March 2007 (i.e. at least through August 2007). All decisions of Three Rings are final and binding. Odds of winning depend on the number of eligible accounts. The winners will be notified by email and/or registered mail within ten (10) days of the drawing. Winners will have ten (10) days from notification to accept the prize by either through the Support Form or through postal delivery to the address specified in the notification. GENERAL TERMS AND CONDITIONS: Three Rings reserves the right to disqualify any person or email address that Three Rings determines to be in violation of any term contained in these Official Rules. Illegible, unintelligible or incomplete postal entries will also be disqualified. Except where prohibited by law, Giveaway winners’ acceptance of prize grants Three Rings and its licensees, affiliates and assigns, the right to print, publish, broadcast and use, worldwide forever in any media now known or hereafter developed, at least one of the Pirate names used by the winning account holder. CAUTION: ANY ATTEMPT BY A CONTESTANT OR ANY OTHER INDIVIDUAL TO DELIBERATELY DAMAGE ANY WEBSITE OR UNDERMINE THE LEGITIMATE OPERATION OF THE PROMOTION IS A VIOLATION OF CRIMINAL AND CIVIL LAWS AND SHOULD SUCH AN ATTEMPT BE MADE, Three Rings RESERVES THE RIGHT TO SEEK DAMAGES FROM ANY SUCH CONTESTANT TO THE FULLEST EXTENT PERMITTED BY LAW. OFFICIAL RULES: To obtain a copy of the Official Rules (please specify which on outside of envelope) send your request along with a stamped, self-addressed envelope to: Three Rings, Inc. Giveaway Rules, 612 Howard Street #500, San Francisco CA 94105. Vermont and Washington residents may omit return postage. IN NO EVENT WILL Three Rings, ITS PARENTS, AFFILIATES, SUBSIDIARIES AND RELATED COMPANIES, THEIR ADVERTISING OR PROMOTION AGENCIES OR THEIR RESPECTIVE OFFICERS, DIRECTORS, EMPLOYEES, REPRESENTATIVES AND AGENTS, BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGES OR LOSSES OF ANY KIND, INCLUDING DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, CONSEQUENTIAL OR PUNITIVE DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF YOUR ACCESS TO AND USE OF INTERNET SITE WWW.PUZZLEPRIATES.COM OR THE DOWNLOADING FROM AND/OR PRINTING MATERIAL DOWNLOADED FROM SAID SITE. WITHOUT LIMITING THE FOREGOING, EVERYTHING ON THIS SITE IS PROVIDED `AS IS` WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR NON-INFRINGEMENT. DISPUTES: In the event of a dispute regarding who submitted an entry, the entry will be deemed submitted by the authorized account holder based on their access to the email account associated with the Puzzle Pirates account. The email account holder is deemed the natural person who is assigned to an email address by the Internet access provider, service provider, or other online organization that is responsible for assigned email addresses for the domain associated with the submitted email address. Category:Official Documentation